Ambrosia
by The Thorn 13
Summary: A lone elf rides into the Shire, needing some food and water. While there, she makes some friends. Fifty years later, they are reunited, though not under the happiest of circumstances.


**The characters and places **_**that you recognise**_** are not mine. ****Enjoy.**

A lone elf rode through the forest, slowing her horse when she reached the end. She wore a deep blue, hooded cloak that hid her face. Her dapple grey horse was tired and thirsty, as was she. They had been running for a long time, only stopping to rest.

"Come on, Caspian, I see a town up ahead." She gasped, nudging her horse forward. When they reached said town, she realised that it was a hobbit town. She stopped near a small well.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A man's voice came from behind her. The elleth turned and saw many eyes watching her. She pulled down her hood and let her blonde hair hang loose.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I've been riding for days and am need of some food and water. My horse is exhausted." She said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Are you an elf?" A young child asked her, peeking around her fathers leg.

"I am. My name is Ambrosia." She smiled weakly. Another child gasped.

"She's a princess!" This simple phrase caused stunned silence.

"What would a princess be doing out here? You've been listening to too many of that Bilbo's stories!" A woman said from her place on a wall.

"The girl is right. In a way. I'm one of the daughters of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"What're you doin' 'ere?" Another villiager asked.

"My sister had just been attacked by evil creatures. She was saved, but the memory was too much. She sailed to the Undying Lands not a month ago. My parents are devastated, knowing it wasn't their time, so they couldn't join her. I had to have some space for a while." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"If I could just have some food and water I will be out of here by sundown."

"Nonsense. You can't travel by dark, you're exhausted, and so is your poor beast!" The women on the wall said, almost in shock that someone would travel around so freely at nightfall.

"You can stay at my husband's Inn, I'll take you there. A stable is nearby, also." She said. Ambrosia smiled, nodding her thanks.

Ambrosia stayed in the small town for a week before departing again. She had made many friends, and had heard some wonderful tales. She was almost upset that she had to leave. Mounting Caspian, she said goodbye to a group of four young friends she had made, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo.

"I hope to see you again some day." She said, placing the hood over her head. "Thank you." With a quick nudge, the girl and her horse galloped off, back into the forest that led them there a week earlier.

Fifty years later, Ambrosia rode into Rivendell, riding her newest companion, Damsel. She had been summoned by Elrond to represent her home in a council. Her mother had told her about the ring, wanting her to be prepared for what she would be walking into. Ambrosia brought the black mare to a halt, dismounting and handing the reins to a stableman. She greeted Elrond, and was shown to her room. After unpacking, she decided to go for a walk. She passed a large door, and heard a familiar voice inside.

"I'll be fine." Curious, she pushed open the door and slipped inside. Aragorn, the exiled King of Gondor, and Gandalf stood next to a bed. On it, sat Frodo Baggins, and he hadn't aged a day in fifty years. Sitting by him were none other Merry, Pippin and Sam.

"Ambrosia? Is that you?" Frodo asked when he noticed her. She nodded.

"They told me of an elf princess that entered the Shire many years before, but I never imagined it would have been you!" Aragorn smiled. She smiled back, but something was nagging her. When she put the events together, the stories she heard about Bilbo fifty years ago, the Orcs returning, the ring being found, the council about what to do with it, the four friends in Rivendell, her smile faded.

"Your the ring bearer. Your the one my mother told me we must protect." She whispered, almost in a trance.

"It is unfortunate, but true." Gandalf said, speaking for the first time. "But we shall worry about that later. Now, Aragorn, I think we should leave these friends to catch up. It has been quite a while. Many stories to be told, on both sides." The wizard smiled, then left the room with Aragorn. As soon as the door closed, she spoke.

"So, who wants to explain what I so obviously missed on my visit fifty years ago?"

**Before anyone asks, she had a different horse because it has been fifty years. A horse doesn't live that long.**


End file.
